1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to printers that print on printable webs including label webs and to printing methods.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The following U.S. Patents are made of record: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,049,228; 5,486,259; 5,525,184; 5,892,531; 6,241,407; and 6,261,013. Also made of record is Seiko Instruments, Inc., LTP V Series Thermal Printer Mechanism Technical Reference U00060114300 dated July 2001.